Robert and the Gems Trilogy Wiki
'The Gems of the Earth' Welcome to the wiki. This is about a video game series which only currently has one game, but will have 4 more games: P.S: I(sonicthehedgehog20) am creating the first game:Robert and the Gems: The Wizard's son Below is the official canon of the events of this game franchise Plot of the Games The Gems of the Earth: The Wizard's Son 1000 years in the past: Merlin guards the Gems of the Earth and constantly prevents the Evil One's attempts to steal the gems and destroy the planet. A few weeks in the past: Merlin goes to sleep because he feels tired (SPOILER ALERT: It's a weak sleeping gas created by the Evil One), only to catch the Evil One in the process of taking the gems. He quickly defeats the Evil One, but the Evil One has an ace up his sleeve. He utters a spell that will slowly kill Merlin and put the Gems in his possession. Merlin banishes him to the underworld, and the Evil One takes the Gems with him and scatters them over the six habitable continents and sets a monster to guard each one. Present Day: ''' Merlin sends his only son, Robert, a dream message briefing him of the situation. Then he encounters and defeats the six monsters(All of them are evil, except for the skeleton army, which was forced to work for the Evil One). He then comes face to face with the Evil One and beats him. '''The Gems of the Earth: The Seventh Gem A year after the events of The Gems of the Earth:, The Wizard's son Evil energy starts emanating from somewhere in Antarctica (BTW: The one continent that the Evil One didn't hide a gem in), and it seems to be coming from a solid block of ice. Merlin tells Robert about how Flashback millennia ago, there were seven gems of the earth, not six, but then the Evil One went and took the most powerful gem, an opal, and he encased some of his evil energy in it. He then put it in the middle of Antarctica. (Exit Flashback) After Robert defeated the Evil One in the first game, the Evil One had to use all the backup evil energy in the gem to keep himself alive, and the evil energy was mixed with some of the good energy in the gem, so the evil energy would eventually run out. However, now, the gem is not under control by anyone and starts causing disasters around the world, and any dead body buried close to it would be brought back to life. After Robert destroys the gem, King Arthur is brought back to life and Morgana le Fay isn't evil, so now the world is stuck in Camelot until Robert fixes the mess. The Gems of the Earth: The Doom Virus During The Gems of the Earth:: The Seventh Gem: ' The evil energy expelled from the Evil One forms an entity which calls itself: The Doom Virus. Later, when the Evil One's energy supply terminates, there is no evil energy in the Evil One, and he on the side of good. '''Game events: ' Robert makes plans to restore civilization, but the Doom Virus makes plans to replicate itself inside human and animal hosts and actually gets a hold of a few hundred million humans and a few billion assorted animals. The Doom Virus goes back inside the Evil One and controls his body. He beats Merlin and holds him hostage as bait to lure Robert to his death. Fortunately, Robert smells a trap and finds out about the Evil One's past and lures the Doom Virus with a new more powerful host: A robot(The Antivirus), who has a death code to eliminate the Doom Virus once the virus takes control of the Antivirus. The Doom Virus falls for it, ultimately gets absorbed by the antivirus and the hosts are broken out of their zombie-like trance. However, Merlin dies due to prolonged exposure to evil energy, and Robert becomes Merlin.jr '''The Gems of the Earth:: Restore Civilization Game Events: Robert realizes that by the end of the day, the effects of the gem will become permanent and all of civilization will be stuck in a time paradox because in this reality, Alternate Reality 1A, he never defeats the Evil One, because King Arthur never dies, his skeleton isn't reanimated to help Merlin and ultimately Robert defeat the Evil One. So the gem is never freed from the Evil One and therefore, King Arthur isn't brought back from the dead. He only has 24 hours to fix this, and somehow manages to convince Morgana le Fay to kill King Arthur and put Merlin in a coma to restore civilization with the Knights of the Round Table attempting to foil him multiple times. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse